zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 39
Suggestions Like Like vs. Takkuri The battle of the enemies that have an irritating tendency to steal your stuff. One has a knack for stealing your shield and the other steals your sword. Also, they both give unusually high amounts of rupees when killed. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like like likes. Mrs.MikauShadLink 07:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Thieving is the greatest thing ever! What better way to build your collection of Link's stuff. Katamariqueen 14:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Very unique. --EveryDayJoe45 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Grr, somebody already stole my "I like Like Likes" joke. Regardless, it's a pretty good fight. Too bad you can't come up with anything as good as me :) --AuronKaizer ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Its ... wierd. One's a bird and anothers a giant...mouth I think. I can't picture them in a fight. --Twilightwizard0309 19:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : HOLY DIN. I was going to suggest this one! So I have to support my own idea... which is your idea... but.. ah, whatever... this fight is very equal in my perspective. Portal-Kombat : :In my opinion, seeing as the Eat-Eat... I mean Like-Like, sorry, speaking its translated name.... seeing as the Like-Like has been in more games and has been stealing from Link for far longer, it will probably have a distinct advantage. Dark Ridley 20:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Ah, but the Takkuri has the advantage of flight, taking many more hits and the ability to steal other (sometimes much more) important items like swords and empty bottles! That makes this fight VERY evenly matched. Portal-Kombat : : Dark Ridley is talking from a popularity viewpoint, not a real battle. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I didn't mean to present it that way, just looking at it overall. Like likes have been around much longer and so people know more about them and they are considered more infamous, but the Takkuri was a much tougher enemy in several respects that only made like one or two appearances. Portal-Kombat : : My two most-hated enemies in the entire LoZ series. I'll be dead before I vote for a fight for either of them but both of them? No, no, never, nuh-uh-uh! --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I really like this one. both are annoying and steal stuff. i think this one will make a good fight! : : Not very exciting. Stardude613 : : im not so sure Oni Dark Link 15:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : Like Like Likes? I do! Mirror Shield : : i love it!! does the not signed support count? cause someone didn;t sign. User:Linkgirl123 : : Grr. I hate both of these thieves, but the concept is good. Oddball464 17:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Ancient Sages vs. Wizzrobe Finally, made it in time. Okay you have been waiting for it for weeks, here it is. Both are masters of magic, both hide their faces, and one is light one is dark. One is an enemy, the other is a story character. Similarities and differences abound between these magical beings. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : cant hate a wizzrobe fight Oni Dark Link 13:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds good. Plus you've been waiting to pitch this since dinosaurs ruled the world so i think you've earned it. Katamariqueen 14:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : No. You need to think of something more fair.--EveryDayJoe45 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not seeing it. --AuronKaizer ' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I can't decide if its a good fight or not. On the one hand... it does sound cool, but on another hand, we don't even now the extent of the Ancient Sages' powers. All I've seen them do is stab Ganondorf, and banish him to the Twilight Realm. But they must be good if they can contain the Dark Lord. I just can't picture it.--Twilightwizard0309 19:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : The Ancient Sages are a bunch of holographs that never shut up and I just recently lost all respect for Wizzrobe when I saw the cutscene where he appears in "Zelda: Wand of Gamelon." ("NOT THE INCINERATION SPELL! AAAAAAAA!!!!")N Portal-Kombat : : Meh, more differences than similarities really. It's a decent fight, but just not that good. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : There is no link between them besides the magic and robes. the sages play a major role in the games and wizzrobes just show up as enemies. : : *sigh* back to the drawing board... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : OH COME ON! who WOULD NOT want to see a battle between sorcerers? One side is light, the other is dark, and i ALWAYS go for something that is something to do with a clash between Dark and Light--Shade Link 20:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not enough similarities to be interesting. Oddball464 17:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Blizzeta vs. [[Gohma (The Wind Waker)|Gohma (The Wind Waker)]] The Wind Waker version of Gohma is associated with fire, and Blizzeta, from Twilight Princess, is asscociated with ice. Hot and cold duel it out.--Twilightwizard0309 11:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : No words can explain how disastrous this would be. --EveryDayJoe45 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh sure! Noob's first Temple of Courage fight and your just gonna dis him like that. I get it!!--Twilightwizard0309 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't take it as an insult. I have failed many many times in my suggestions. --EveryDayJoe45 19:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's not one that catches my eye. --AuronKaizer ' 19:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Mr. Wizard, when someone votes against your suggestion, it's against the ''suggestion and not you. Someone doesn't like your suggestion...deal with it, kid. Just done come where whining about it. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah its no big deal if someone doesn't like your suggestion. Maybe my statement seemed a little harsh, but I'm just thinking about what would happen if it went through. --EveryDayJoe45 19:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : ... I was just kidding. I value your opinion! If you don't like it, I'll try again some other time. (Please don't hate me!) --Twilightwizard0309 19:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Nobody hates you, beileve me.--EveryDayJoe45 19:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Thanks!! Sorry I got on your nerves.--Twilightwizard0309 19:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Err, okay. Thanks? --AuronKaizer ' 19:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'm a Blizzeta hater. And Gohma annoys me too... what is it supposed to be, a crab, a spider, a magtail? Portal-Kombat : : Er, yeah, you could say that quite a few bosses in the series are associated with ice and even more are associated with fire. Just a random, uninteresting fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : If that's the only similarity you're going for we could just as easily do a Kholdstare vs. Kingd Dodongo fight and still end up with the same results (to a certain extent anyway). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : it's okay man. my first few times in the temple I got ripped down cause i was late or suggested ones that weren't allowed. first timers mistake happens to every one. I'm still new too! i'm still not %100 on signing my name. Fairy vs. Red Potion Healing Link on the spot for a price or catching a free fairy to give him a second fighting chance with limited health? What's in your bottle? Plus, we never get any items fights! Katamariqueen 14:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I just made a big edit on the red potion page, so I feel like it is my child or something, so I will support it. Despite the fact that it is more than just very likely that fairy will win. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Its interesting, but I'm not feeling a living thing vs an item fight. But I won't oppose. --EveryDayJoe45 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's a pretty interesting idea, but if there's going to be an item vs. item battle, I'd like the items to be a little cooler. --AuronKaizer ' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : ...? Wow. Item vs. Item. I ''really don't see how it would work. --Twilightwizard0309 19:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : psh! the ability to heal yourself with magical items is the epitome of cool! And Twilightwizard...you have to think outside the box. It's not an actual battle with a liquid-filled jar and a mythical creature, but more or less just seeing which one is more preferred. It's cool tho. I'm over it. Katamariqueen 20:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Red potions are made from people, and I don't like fairies. Portal-Kombat : : Please don't start the "Link is a Vampire" thing again :P --AuronKaizer ''' 20:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : LOL--Twilightwizard0309 11:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : Actually, one of the first things I did upon becoming a member of this wiki was oppose the Link is a Vampire theory. Portal-Kombat : : *removes noouse pointer from block button* Good, my apprentice. Now, go and bring peace to the empire? --AuronKaizer ' 20:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Fairies are more useful, since you can use them to heal you on the spot ''and revive you when you die. Also, not that interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : to comment on the oppose before me, it depens on which game you are taking the faries and potions from. in twilight princess the fary gives as much life as a red potion, it just gives the advantage of fighting till you die and not having to watch your health meter as closely. User:Linkgirl123 : : I love items - Items make me happy. An Item fight sounds like fun! Plus, things that go in bottles are the best kinds of items, right up there with items that let you steal, and items that let you kill things without having to get too close to them Kamari no Hyrule 05:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule vs. Rauru Battle of the two dudes who tell the hero of their respective games of what they need to do for the latter half of the game as well as meeting them about midway through said game. Also they look plenty alike aside from the change in wardrobe. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's okay, but I don't feel any pull to support this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I can't think of any reason to oppose it, and at the moment I'm feeling in a good mood so support it is. Portal-Kombat : : Battle of the convoluted exposition characters eh? I can go for that. --AuronKaizer ' 20:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Their leader is Leder from Mother 3. Or any character from Metal Gear Solid 4. Portal-Kombat : : I like the idea. i'm torn between support and oppose because they both act as advisos in the game and both have alternate forms but then again real link has been said about them in the game. they don't even mention the seven sages in wind waker(please correct me if i'm wrong i haven't played it in a while) : : Something aut it I don't like, but I can't quite put my finger on it. --EveryDayJoe45 22:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : *speaking to nameless voter* I don't recall the Seven Sages ever being mentioned in Wind Waker, but there are stain glass pictures of them on the walls of the Master Sword chamber, so it's not entirely forgotten. Portal-Kombat : : The similarities don't seem that good to me... Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I ''just figured out how similar these two are! I think the king would win since he had more involvement w/ the story when Rauru only contacted you twice... mabye three times. Whatever... I say go for it!--Twilightwizard0309 10:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : ive speculated about suggesting this before myself but although i like rauru better i forsee the king winning undoutably. hopefully ill be wrong if this goes through. Oni Dark Link 15:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : }: To the nameless voter, the Seven Sages never appeared in The Wind Waker. The only games they do appear in are Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess (I'm talking about Sages, not Maidens). Also Rauru only appears in OoT (although I'm pretty sure that the guy who does all the speaking in TP is probably Rauru's spirit). Also I don't get how King Daphnis would invariably win. The only reason I can get why he would be better is that he martyred himself to save Link and Tetra/Zelda. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : : they just look the same... well there are mosre similarities than that, like they both help link through the game, and they both have to forms with different names(mabye) it's a good idea, but i just don't like it, i don't know why User:Linkgirl123 Acheman vs. Vire The battle of the accursed bat demons of the LoZ universe, both formed from the combined forms of their "lesser cousins". Dark Ridley 03:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't judge against just because you don't like the game they are from : : Pretty good if I do say so myself. --EveryDayJoe45 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yay, a chance to insult Zelda II (it has insulted my intelligence on such a high level that I can never ascertain the proper revenge for it) is always good in my book. It's also a pretty good suggestion. --AuronKaizer ' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't know either so but they sound and look cool.--Twilightwizard0309 19:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I generally hate all bat-demon things in the Zelda universe (except for that miniboss in Stone Tower Temple.) Portal-Kombat : : I don't really know who I'd vote for, since I have very little experience with them, but I like the idea of this fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Anything from Zelda II is going to lose. Now if you'll excuse me I have to drink enough to forget the countless hours i wasted on Zelda II. Katamariqueen 22:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : To nameless user above this comment (whoever you are) I assume you saw the P.S. message in the fight description, right? Portal-Kombat : :yes i did, however people are people and that's how it will end up. and my bad for not signing.. Katamariqueen 22:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : zelda ii. how could i oppose? Oni Dark Link 15:01, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : well one thing, a battle between demons. i am always interested in certain demons, just read the biography i made up on this and you will realize why i am thinking of a battle between demons.--Shade Link 20:31, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Death Sword vs. Gomess These two are demon-like monsters guarding cursed, undead-infested places with a bladed weapon. They both have a grim-reaperish look going on, and they're both cool, menacing and fun to fight. --Caiaphasthesympathist 20:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Gomez Addams? Sure. --AuronKaizer ' 20:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Death Sword is just another one of the disappointing bosses in TP and Gomess was a pain-in-the-arse if you don't get the Gilded Sword (which admittedly I didn't get on my first playthrough of MM). On the upside since I generally don't speak for the general opinion this may be one of the very few oppositions you'll have. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : This fight is pretty good. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Death to Death Sword! Well, more death that is. Portal-Kombat : : Really intense fight we got here. --EveryDayJoe45 22:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Now that's something I want to see.--Twilightwizard0309 11:01, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : i like both but im not sure. i think there's better ones this week Oni Dark Link 15:11, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : Battle of the demons who wield weapons with blades. This ''MUST'' go through! --Shade Link 19:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : Really good battle. I think this should work. Hevehoc 09:17 22 April (CET) : : Hehe, xykeb, you opposed once for the very same suggestion, see archive 31 :P, and as i supported this one that time, i will support it again :) Majoranton 21:18 22 April (CET) : : That's because before, I didn't realize how similar they were; notice that the only connection given was that Gomess is made of bats and Death Sword is made of bugs. Here, there are more similarities and thus I'm more inclined to support. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : : I love this fight idea. Oddball464 17:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : : This is an amazing fight idea! an added bonus cause they're from two of my top 3 zelda games! User:Linkgirl123 : : OMG! GOMEZ ADDAMS IS MY FAVORITE ADDAMS! ba-da-da-dum! User:Linkgirl123 : : Well, we all know who's gonna win! Great Job! :)--Twilightwizard0309 10:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) : : It was me who suggested it, but i hadn´t enough votes so thanks for suggest it again--Duicor 23:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : : Thanks to everyone! You may have noticed this is my first suggestion, so I didn't really have a load of expectation... but then again, the only reason I suggested was because this popped into mind as I spontaneously realized the similarities. Still, thanks again! --Caiaphasthesympathist 21:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Water Temple vs. Zelda II Kicked butt before so re-suggest. '''Metroidhunter32 22:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't like the concept for this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's still godlike. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Why not? --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : :YES YES YES! I'm so into this one. Why can't it just win already!? Katamariqueen 22:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : :Didn't you say anything from Zelda II would lose? Dark Ridley 04:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't know why everyone loves it, but I didn't like it last time and I still don't. sorry. You still probably have a changce, this looks like its going to be a close week for a few. --EveryDayJoe45 22:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : This time, I've decided to give this a fighting chance. When will we ever see another well-made temple vs. game battle? Portal-Kombat : : Loved it last time! Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Awsome! Original! Have a donut. Stardude613 : : I'm not trying to insult this fight or anything, but....why does everybody love it ''SO'' much? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is another one of those nonsensical fights that would give everyone a good laugh if it got into the ToC and we've gotta have one of those every once in a while (e.g. Link the Pig vs. Lord Bullbo). Also I think a lot of people would like deciding which is worst: the worst Zelda game ever or the worst Zelda dungeon ever (in my case it's the latter). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : :I'm not really into the whole game vs. dungeon. Dark Ridley 04:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : :I kinda see where you're going with this suggestion, but the comparison of the two elements actually leaves far more distinctions than it's being given credit for. --Caiaphasthesympathist 05:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : I've played Zelda II before, but I don't see where your going with this.--Twilightwizard0309 11:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : Ok, some of you aren't getting this a fight so i'll explain, this is a worst Vs. worst fight. A lot of people believe that the water temple in OOT is the worst and most anoying temple of any Zelda game. Also, a lot of people say that Zelda II is the worst Zelda game ever. Stardude613 : : never stopped wanting this Oni Dark Link 15:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : I know why this was suggested. It's just that, well, nobody is explaining why they like it. I personally don't care for a fight based on hatred. I'm not saying that nobody should like this fight, because I know that my opinion isn't the only one important here. I just want to know what people like about this so much. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:11, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : i like it purly because of zelda ii Oni Dark Link 19:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : because it's outside the norm and i, personally, have never seen a battle of which is worse. i think it will be interesting to see which is more disliked and frustrating because they both have their ups and downs...just more downs than ups. if that makes any sense. it's pure fun. Katamariqueen 19:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : : Game vs. Temple? I don't like it. Oddball464 17:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : : ummm...... what? i don't understand how this fight is.... what? how did you ever think of this? i'll give you this, you are creative.....but i'm sorry. i just don't think it's that good of a fight. i wonder what you'll think of next. (*i didn't mean that in a mean way, i honestly think it's creative.) User:Linkgirl123 Comments Someone didn't sign their vote. If someone doesn't sign their vote it's invalid, isn't it? OK question, can someone who isn't an admin change the fight? Stardude613 Actually two people haven't, though it may be the same person. Their is a support and an oppose without any signature. Dark Ridley 11:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) good crop this week Oni Dark Link 15:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Like Like vs. Takkuri, Acheman vs. Vire, Death Sword vs. Gomess, and Water Temple vs. Zelda II all have a chance of getting through. People seem to love the latter, though, so I think it'll be that one that gets through....coincidentally, the only one of those that I don't support. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Heh. --AuronKaizer ' 17:18, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind. Looks like Death Sword vs. Gomess has the highest chance of winning now. Unfortunately, if my suggestion loses, it means I'm going to be stuck interchangeably suggesting Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru and Like Like vs. Takkuri, so I won't be able to suggest any new fights if they occur to me until at least one of the them goes through. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::If that's your dilemma do what I do: think up of a different match every week. If it was really all that popular odds are some other random user will suggest it. If it wasn't then you know that has a fairly slim chance of getting into the ToC. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That's really not true at all. Unique ideas are not likely to be suggested by "some other random user". And it is my belief that if a suggestion did at least moderately well, it is a terrible waste to just get rid of it the first time it loses. Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru did pretty well both times it was suggested, and Like Like vs. Takkuri is doing very well now. It's just that a certain suggestion has always been just slightly more popular. Chances are one of them will get through within a couple weeks. Besides, I haven't had many good ideas recently, so it could be a good thing that I'll have some extra time. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Well to each its own I guess. You have your way, I have my way. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys, i actually only put three times and signed once. i just figured out how to do it and have it actually work. i was signing to quickly and missing a [ or ] or : soooo sorry. (it was the king of hyrule vs rauru) but the one for blizzeta vs. whatever it was ( i forgot) seems understandable for not signing seeing as how they explaned that they are new to it. User:linkgirl123 <---TA-DA! how do you sign? i don't know how to sign. Just click on the siginiture sign. It is the button between the w with the red circle and cross through it and the button with the line.--Twilightwizard0309 10:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I am sorry for leaving a completely random post on here about gomez addams witth out a vote, just comment. but it must be said that gomez addams is awsome! User:Linkgirl123 I heard a rumor that we're thinking of making the ToC open only to those who have made 50 or more edits. If this happens to be true then for the love of God stop because the ToC is supposed to be a popularity contest that everyone can enter and vote for and have fun. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :If you had read it fully, you would know that we're not making the Temple of Courage itself open only to users with 50+ edits (that would entirely defeat the purpose of the anonymous votes section), just the suggestions page. Of course, I would fullheartedly oppose the suggestion if it were the entire Temple of Courage, but as it is, I think it's reasonable that only users with a certain amount of edits should edit the suggestions page. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops! Well either way, new users have their right to vote so I still oppose it. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Well there goes one idea for a wizzrobe fight down the drain. Ok, how about some general positive/negative input about wizzrobe vs. garo. Both are extremely mysterious, both appear out of no where, both have glowing eyes (wizzrobes usually hooded like the garo's), both have miniboss members? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The connections seem a little weak. I mean while they do have a bit in common, it's pretty apparent that you were just trying to find something match up with Wizzrobe. I hope you eventually think of a good matchup, though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I've got no problem with it but garo would own wizzrobe so hard it wouldn't even be funny. '''Metroidhunter32 02:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, I need some people's opinions on this: I've thought up a new fight, but I was already planning to resuggest Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru and then resuggest Like Like vs. Takkuri after that (and if Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru loses again, I may or may not decide to resuggest it yet again after that depending on how much it lost by). So what I need input on is whether I should wait with my new fight until Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru or Like Like vs. Takkuri gets through, or should I suggest my new fight and set everything back a week (as in, suggest Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru two weeks from now, Like Like vs. Takkuri in three weeks, etc.). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Wait a while. I want to be there so I can put you and your fight down. *evil laughter* --Big Poe=Nice Guy 02:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to assume that you're joking (if you're not, I've got a snappy response waiting). Any advice from somebody that can be serious, please? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Your call. I put my fight back a week and it doesn't seem to be doing much good. But then again there is a lot of hate out for it and not so much for yours. I would probally set it back a week though. Metroidhunter32 11:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I've decided to set everything back a week. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC)